This invention relates to a hub assembly for a faucet handle, which is made up of an interconnected top member and a skirt member. It is desirable to make the hub assembly with design and material flexibility while providing a simple and solid connection. In the prior art, a one-piece hub assembly was generally used, but if pieces were connected to each other, the same material was usually used for all of the components and/or the connection or disconnection was complex and difficult to make.